Overweight and the related diseases have increased over the past few decades like an epidemic in all western countries. What is particularly worrying is an increase in obesity in children and young people.
The obesity epidemic is partly explained by the imbalance between energy intake and energy consumption in the present-day society; in other words, we get more calories from the food that we eat than we consume. The reasons for becoming overweight are diverse: the diet and the small amount of exercise are essential factors, but partially overweight has been regarded as hereditary whereas in some cases it has been related to disorders of hormonal action and to some diseases. Over the past few years, the possible role of gut microbiota in the pathogenesis of obesity has been researched (Bäckhed F, et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2004; 101:15718-15723).
The composition of gut microbiota has been demonstrated to have numerous effects on the wellbeing and health of the host (Hooper L. V., Gordon J. I., Science 2001; 292: 1115-8; and Bäckhed, F. et al. 2005. Science 307, 1915-1920). It has been proven that in both test animals and humans there are differences in the microbiota composition of normal and overweight individuals and that the gut microbiota has an effect on the nutrient supply and energy regulation of the host (Backhed F et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2004; 101: 15718-15723, Ley R E et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2005; 102: 11070-11075, Ley R E et al. Nature 2006; 444: 1022-1023, Cani P D et al., Diabetes 2008; 57: 1470-1481, Turnbaugh P J et al. Nature 2006; 444: 1027-1031, and Turnbaugh P J et al. Nature 2009; 457: 480-484). On the basis of these research results, it can be assumed that gut microbes are significant to weight control and development of overweight. Thus, modifying gut microbiota could, in the future, be a novel method for preventing and treating overweight, and it would naturally also be significant to public health.
Rats were fed on bifidobacteria, the effect of which on their weight was monitored. The results were conflicting in the sense that after the first week, the weight gain of the rats having received bifidobacteria was smaller than that of the control rats but after another week it was greater (Desbonnet L et al. J Psychiatr Res. 2008; 43: 164-174). A disadvantage of animal testing is that the results are not directly applicable to humans. Use of probiotic bacteria has, however, been suggested for promoting development of early bifidogenic gut microbiota in order to reduce the risk of overweight or obesity in small children later in life (EP 1 974 734).
A weak point in studies in the field is usually that they focus on the body weight or, with humans, possibly on the body mass index (BMI), which is the body mass (kg) divided by the square of the height (m). These are, however, unreliable in the estimation of obesity-related health risks. Obesity or overweight harmful to the health of humans and most animals is not dependent on the body weight but on the amount of fat. There is adipose tissue under the skin, around internal organs and in bone marrow, muscles and breast tissue. The fat around internal organs is called visceral fat, and it differs from both subcutaneous fat and fat in muscles. There is visceral fat in the abdominal cavity, for example around the abdomen, liver, intestines and kidneys. It is known that excessive visceral fat correlates intensely with many serious diseases whereas subcutaneous fat does not. It has even been suggested that subcutaneous fat might have a protective effect.
It becomes apparent from the above that when looking for obesity-preventing products, it is desirable to find products that affect specifically visceral fat. Conventionally, formation of visceral fat has been attacked by diet and exercise. The present invention now provides a novel manner for avoiding visceral fat and the related health risk. Visceral fat is usually determined by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), which requires both special equipment and special know-how. The present invention now provides a simpler and less expensive manner for determining it.